


Entranced by the Moonlight

by ammelockheart



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart
Summary: "Teach me the swordsmanship you cultivated through actual combat, Shin-Ah," Yona pleaded. She was oblivious to the fact that none of her dragons could say no to such a pleading tone. A small smile formed on his lips and he reached for his sword and gave to her. She took a step back and found her back pressed into a solid chest."Oh…"There was a strange fluttering inside of her chest.





	

“If you have a sword, then you really won’t get married,” Hak’s voice carried across the breeze.

  How could he say such a thing? He was always so mean—such a bully.

  “Ah Hak, wait!” Yona stomped her foot in frustration. Why wouldn’t he teach her and would he ever just stop poking fun at her for not knowing womanly things and duties? Yona doubted that knowing how to use a sword would turn her manly and unattractive.

  “Hak, you idiot!” Yona seethed in a quiet fury. If anyone had been around to see her they would have seen the fire in her eyes.

  It was then she noticed Shin-Ah standing not too far away. He’d seen the whole humiliating scene between them. Yona’s cheeks burned at the thought.

  Shin-Ah could fight as well as Hak. He was the perfect candidate as her teacher… that was if he was willing. Yona came toward him, determined to get what she wanted. If he wouldn’t teach than she’d have to beg Jae-Ha. Kija just wouldn’t do.

  “Sword?” Shin-Ah questioned.

  “Yes, I want you to teach me swordsmanship. You’re a swordsman, right?” Why did she ask that and why was her voice quivering so? Oh, surely Shin-Ah wouldn’t reject her too.

  Shin-Ah remained silent, and she wished she could see his expression beneath that mask.

  “Shin-Ah who did you learn swordsmanship from?”

  At last he spoke, “Someone by my side a long time ago…” His voice was so sad it cut Yona to the core. “… and then fighting in actual battles.”

  Yona’s mouth dropped open, “Y-you actually fought battles?”

  Shin-Ah simply nodded.

  “Teach me the swordsmanship you cultivated through actual combat, Shin-Ah,” Yona pleaded.

  She was oblivious to the fact that none of her dragons could say no to such a pleading tone. A small smile formed on his lips and he reached for his sword and gave to her.

  Yona nearly dropped it on her toes. _It’s heavy and long._ It slipped in her hands and she tightened her grip on the hilt. “No, this is nothing. I can do this.” She didn’t realize she said it out loud. Her arms were already tiring and trembling to her exasperation. She took a step back and found her back pressed into a solid chest.

  “Oh…” Yona exclaimed as arms reached in front of her. “Shin-Ah?” she breathed. There was a strange fluttering inside of her chest.

  Shin-Ah answered by covering her hands with his, lifting the sword up in the air and making swinging motions. Yona barely paid attention she was so entranced by this sudden closeness. She could feel his heart pounding she was so close. _Why is it—pounding?_ Yona mused in her head.

 _His hands are so warm and I feel so safe. As if nothing could hurt me. Is it the dragons’ bond?_  Yona dared to glance up at Shin-Ah. His swinging paused, but he kept his grip on top of her hands. He peered down at her and both of them realized how close their faces were. Yona forgot to breathe, and she could have sworn both of their hearts skipped a beat at the same time.

_Is it my imagination or is Shin-Ah leaning even closer--?_

“What are you doing, Shin-Ah?” Yona whispers, her eyes were as big as an innocent doe.

  Cold air whooshed over her like a wave of water and she felt an ache of loss where Shin-Ah had just been.

  “Try swinging it by yourself,” his voice was strained.

  “Yona stares after him but quickly puts on her ‘everything is fine’ face and smiles cheerfully. The sword was impossibly heavy, but she swung it anyway in an arc above her head. She could feel Shin-ah’s eyes on her. With or without the mask she felt as if he were burning her.

  Before she knew what she had done her grip slipped off the hilt. The blade sliced across her palm. “Ow!” _There isn’t a guard on the sword…_

Shin-ah was there in an instant and the sword was plucked from her hands.

  The cut on her hand didn’t hurt so much. “Shin-ah, show me the right posture. Sh—Shin-Ah? Huh? Wait! Shin-Ah, the sword…”

  Shin-Ah shook his head and dropped the sword on the ground.

  My injury is fine. It’s just a little scratch. That was when she really saw her hand. It was covered in her blood. It made her feel woozy, and she wobbled on her feet. “Shinn-AHH!” He caught her in a cradle hold. “Hold on, Shin-Ah!” she squeaked.

  Shin-Ah gently settled them on the grass; him on his knees and Yona leaning against his chest. “You’re hurt,” he said in a worried tone. He ripped at the strip cloth wrapped around his right forearm.  It came away easily and Shin-Ah ripped it in half. He let one half fall into his lap as he took her wrist in his hands. He gently dabbed at the blood before staunching it, pressing his hand firmly over the cloth.

  Yona was feeling the pain now and a sound between a whimper and a hiss escaped her lips before she could bite it back. Her hand was on fire.

  “I need to get you to Yoon,” Shin-Ah mused. “I’m so sorry, Yona.” He wrapped the other half of the cloth around her hand. Even after he had wrapped it he didn’t release her hand.  Yona let her head rest on his shoulder. Confusion was starting to cloud her pain. What was this feeling inside her? She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move. Her heart refused to stop pounding.

  A gasp escaped her lips as Shin-Ah pressed his lips across her hand. “I wish I could take your pain away.”

    Yona’s  heart clinched at his words. “Shin-Ah?” she looked up at him. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Yona lost herself. Her hands found their way to the back of his head to press him closer. She bumped his mask, and it fell between them.

  Shin-Ah’s eyes clamped shut automatically, but he didn’t run.

  “Please Shin-Ah, Open your eyes for me,” Yona pleaded. She wasn’t sure why she felt such a need to see his real face. To see those golden eyes he insisted were cursed. How could something so beautiful be cursed?

  “N-no, I can’t. I’ll hurt you.”

  “You won’t do such a thing. Shin-ah, please.” Whatever possessed her to do what she did next… Yona pressed her lips against each of his eyelids and kissed them.

 Shin-Ah gave a strangled breath and Yona was surprised when tears seeped from his closed eyes. She wiped them away gently. _I_ — “I love you, and your eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She was shocked at her own words. She was in love with him… Is that why her heart felt like he was yanking it by a string? It wasn’t the dragon bond after all.

  Yona hadn’t said those words to make Shin-Ah open his eyes, but it had the desired effect. He met her right in the eyes. “How can you love this cursed face?” His eyes were filled with such pain and wonder. If Yona wasn’t careful she would lose herself in their depths.

  “It isn’t a curse. It’s a gift, Shin-Ah.” Yona caressed his face.  His eyes fluttered shut but then they opened to find her’s again.

  “I love you too, my princess.” His words sent a shiver through her. He placed his hand over hers.

  “Promise me, when we’re alone you won’t wear your mask.” Yona said so softly it was almost a whisper.

  Shin-Ah nodded and kissed her again ever so softly. Yona pressed her hands against him and gave a sharp cry. She had forgotten about her hand until she had rubbed it the wrong way against his kimono. Shin-Ah pulled back and frowned. “Let’s get you to Yoon before you bleed to death.” Shin-ah picked up his mask and wig and reluctantly put them back on. He scooped Yona off the ground and carried her towards their camp.

  Hak and the other dragons weren’t sure of what happened between the two of them. Just that something was very different and a bit off. Yona and Shin-Ah shared a secret smile as Yoon fretted over the princess’s marred hand.

 


End file.
